<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coming home to TK cooking dinner is always a surprise with in a surprise. by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807676">coming home to TK cooking dinner is always a surprise with in a surprise.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tarlos - Freeform, i can't with these two, it's still a little sappy though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK wants to make dinner for Carlos, but Carlos for some reason just can't keep his hands of TK...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coming home to TK cooking dinner is always a surprise with in a surprise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is shameless smut but still important ;)</p><p>also, i hope you like it.</p><p>prompt: cooking dinner together<br/>(although this is not necessarily them cooking together ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are not half-naked in my kitchen cooking," Carlos came into the kitchen to literally see TK in just his blue tighty-whities and one of his random t-shirts on. </p><p>TK turned around almost instantly with a grin on his face, "I learned how to make something so I'm making it for you," He didn't flinch as he spoke looking directly at Carlos in uniform completely dressed unlike him. "Oh, don't you mean our kitchen?" He wiggled his eyebrows trailing his finger down the buttons of his uniform. </p><p>"I don't know, is it our kitchen? If it wasn't would I still be greeted with a half-naked man as gorgeous as yourself?" Carlos answered with a half-smirk.</p><p>"No other man besides me is allowed in your kitchen...ever. Who you been seeing?" TK joked loving this little game they were playing, "I do love me a man coming home in his uniform interrogating me," TK winked as he was beckoning for Carlos to walk back with him completely teasing him, "So I decided to copy the recipe of one of the meals you cooked for me, so far so good, I just have to put in the oven and let it bake for about 20 minutes maybe?" He whispered hinting at something that Carlos promptly picked up on. TK quickly put it in the oven before Carlos could see what he made and turned back to look at Carlos still staring at him up and down with that deviating smirk. Carlos pushed him up against the counter again, lifting up just slightly at kept his eyes on him.</p><p>"I think I know," Carlos rubbed TK's bludge in his tight blue underwear that literally matched his eyes. "I think you deserve something," His eyes darted down his body as he dropped to his knees for his lover, bringing his underwear down with him and his cock popping free as hard as ever. "Mmm," Carlos licked his lips before licking the slit and the pre-cum off of the head of his cock. His tongue darted underneath the underside of it before engulfing it into his mouth. TK's hands gripped swiftly at Carlos' hair pulling back when he moved forward. He watched his lover's every move as he sucked him off feverishly.</p><p>"Babe, you're so good at this." TK crooned bucking his hips into Carlos' mouth and he didn't flinch, he swallowed him all, bobbing his head back and forth to repeat his actions. His hands moving up and down with his mouth to never once miss a beat. "Fuck, Papi, please, you're going to make me come," He whimpered. "I have an idea," TK pulled Carlos up letting his cock slip out of his mouth as he was giving him a shove against the other side of the counter and fumbling to take off Carlos' pants, pushing them down as quickly as he could as Carlos got his idea right away and propped himself up against the counter. He wasn't the bottom in this relationship but when TK got his strength and courage to take him he never at all minded. It must have been the uniform. But again no complaints as TK was dropping to his knees and lathering up and down his ass instantaneously with his tongue. </p><p>"Oh dear, god Ty." Carlos pushed himself back into TK's mouth, letting his tongue get him so wet, his own cock twitching and precum oozing out. "Fuck me, please." He begged, he hadn't begged for him so long, he needed him more than he could ever know.</p><p>"Okay," TK giggled softly lapping up one more time up his ass before adjusting his wet cock and gliding it in, pushing himself toward him, moving in so deep. "Like this?" TK was slowly moving out taking hold of Carlos' shoulder to guide him back on his length to create the rhythm. TK took his time fucking him, slow and sensual unlike how he demanded to be fucked. "Do you want me to go faster?" He ended up asking as he was listening to Carlos' soft moans, loving the way TK was gliding in and out of him with love instead of demand.</p><p>"Yes," Carlos answered however, he never minded, wanting and needing to be taken too. TK obeyed and slammed into him and pulled back to do it again. His body trembled at the way Carlos called out his name. Forever loving that he was the only person in the world to call him <i>Ty</i>. </p><p>"You're so tight, is this how I feel?" TK questioned as he panted, loving this feeling, loving how Carlos wrapped around his cock each time he was thrusting so deeply inside of him. </p><p>"Mhm, don't stop, Ty, please...I'm so close." Carlos urged him as TK leaned forward to wrap his hand around Carlos' length for him.</p><p>"I need to come," TK purred, "Come with me," He stroked him as fast as he sliding into him. </p><p>The two of them didn't need any kind of warning as they just slowly started to come together, calling each other's name in pleasure, their bodies falling forward against the counter as their lips fused together, panting and needing and wanting to continue but the timer went off in the oven, "Damn that was quick," TK laughed against his lips. </p><p>"You had dessert before eating dinner," Carlos winked, "Are you sure you're hungry?" He then teased.</p><p>TK scrunched his nose making Carlos pull up his pants as he just let Carlos' t-shirt that he still had on cover whatever it covered as he brought dinner over the fish he cocked for them, "If we don't like it, there is the wine for you to wash down and I got myself my favorite ice tea," He took a seat down still half-naked.</p><p>As much as Carlos wanted to him for being such a dork at the dinner table it was also the most endearing thing that he actually cooked for him, doing it his <i>TK like fashion</i> that he was so used to it - it didn't matter all. His body was still trembling a bit from being fucked so when he took a seat, he eased himself down on the chair. TK raising an eyebrow but then feeling extremely accomplished, "I promise you can have your turn after we eat," He whispered holding his fork out for Carlos to try. It was actually very good.</p><p>"Mmm, it's delicious, just like you." Carlos swallowed and the two of them were right back at it soon as dinner was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and there you have it. i hope you've joined all that I've wrote. proposal is coming soon. depending on when you're reading this it might be here quicker than you think...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>